Birth of the Dragon
by You think I shouldn't exist
Summary: Another sequel to Dark warrior


The birth of the dragon  
  
  
  
It was Valentines Day! Davis was on his way to school. He had decided to finally kiss Kari. The only problem was TK… He loved Kari too and, unfortunately, Kari liked TK. He had told Ken that he planned to kiss Kari. Suddenly, his D3 started to react to something. There was a brilliant flash, and Davis had disappeared.  
  
The problem with Davis's plan was, Ken had told TK. He was running as fast as he could to make sure He didn't do it. He couldn't talk to Kari until lunch, but Davis was in her first and second-class. As soon as he saw Kari, he asked, "Hasdaviskissedyouyet?" "What are you talking about TK?" "Ken told me Davis was going to kiss you." "He hasn't. In fact, I haven't seen him all morning… Normally, he's breathing down my neck or staring at me all class period. Even when he is sick, he comes to look at me." "I don't get it, why would he wait so long?"  
  
Meanwhile….  
  
Davis was in a volcano in the digiworld. He was exploring it because their had to be a reason he was there, and his D3 was still in the real world. He soon came to a sword in a stone. Feeling stupid, he pulled it loose. As soon as it came out, he suddenly knew how to use it, and the powers that it possessed. Suddenly, a digimon came out of a cave. It was Draconianmon! Without thinking, Davis said, "Dragon force, activate!" He began to glow and when the light faded, he had turned into Dragonmon! They began to battle and soon, Davis had destroyed him. He began to practice his swordsmanship. He thought about what was going on in the real world. He shrugged. When the digidestined came to the digiworld, he would worry about it.  
  
TK was in his room. Nothing was unusual about this except he had opened a portal to the dark ocean! He was talking to doomdevimon. "TK! Why have you not captured any other digidestined?" "Shut up! I am the prince of darkness! I shall destroy you now and rule alone!" He fired a blast of energy and shattered him. What was left of him drifted through the portal and joined with TK.  
  
The next day, Kari and TK were on a date in the digiworld. Suddenly, TK blasted Patamon and Gatomon. He turned to Kari and said, "I can't believe you thought I was good." Davis, who had been watching the entire time, stepped out from behind a tree and said, "TK, you're a fool to think I wouldn't watch you." "Davis, good to see you." "Enough of the pleasantries. Let's battle." They lunged at each other and began to fight.  
  
Kari was watching with horror. She had left Davis for TK! Davis cared about her, but TK just used her. TK was really dark. He didn't care about her, only about power for himself. If Davis died, Kari knew she couldn't live with herself.  
  
Davis and TK continued to battle. Davis knew that it was a battle for the fate of the digiworld. The problem was, TK had more power and didn't have to worry about Kari. TK lunged and Kari and Davis barely blocked it. They furiously began attacking each other until TK struck at Kari again. This time Davis took the blow. Before TK could pull out the sword. Davis killed him. Then, he collapsed next to Kari.  
  
Kari picked Davis up and said, "Davis! I'm so, so sorry for breaking up with you!" "It's alright Kari. I'm just sorry that I have to leave now." With that, he shuddered, and was still.  
  
Kari realized that he was dead, but she couldn't leave him. She cradled his head on her lap and sobbed. Hours later, she heard Tai calling for her but she wouldn't leave Davis. When Tai found her, he said, "Kari, you have to leave." "No! I can't! I love Davis!" Suddenly, Kari and Davis began to glow. Tai saw Davis's wounds heal before his eyes! Davis slowly opened his eyes and said, "What's going on? What happened?" Kari saw this and started to sob again, but this time it was because Davis was alive.  
  
Tai and Kari took Davis to the hospital where he had to stay for and entire week. When he got out, Kari apologized about leaving him. He forgave her and they began going out again.  
  
In the Dark Ocean….  
  
"You won that time Davissssss. But ssssssoon I sssshall return. My powerssss have grown sssssince we lassst met. Now, I ssswear on my sssssword that I will destroy you. Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss………."  
  
THE END? 


End file.
